


Pride Goeth

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Monster sex, Other, PWP, Rape, Sexswap, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Killing you isn’t enough,” Nicholai explains lightly. “The Mistletoe wasn’t enough; after the way you’ve interfered with me, I need you to suffer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Goeth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 10 years ago--my first smut ever! (And it had shapeshifting sex swap; I was so precocious.) You have my apologies for the proliferation of epithets and the general roughness. I figured I should go ahead and post it, because even if it doesn't stand up to my work now, there's far too little Shadow Hearts fic in the world.

  
“Killing you isn’t enough,” Nicholai explains lightly. “The Mistletoe wasn’t enough; after the way you’ve interfered with me, I need you to _suffer_.”  
  
They’re both on the floor, Yuri on his back with Nicholai kneeling astride him, pinning the Harmonixer’s hands above his head. Yuri’s startled at the exorcist’s strength; he can’t break free of that iron grip. Belatedly, he thinks following the red-haired priest here was a big mistake.  
  
“The best way to hurt a man like you is to bend that stiff pride until it breaks.” The demon hunter cocks his head with a vicious smile. “It’s not so much that I want you begging me to stop, you see. I want you begging me for more.” Yuri’s eyes go wide as Nicholai claims his mouth in an angry, demanding kiss.  
  
He levers Yuri’s mouth open insistently. Yuri resists, but can’t stop the tongue he feels brush against his lips, then push inside. It fills his mouth, probing, then withdraws. Nicholai’s warm breath falls on his cheek. “You seem utterly fearless. And yet, when we met in Dom Remy, something struck me about you… I see the signs of a shattered soul in your eyes.” He kisses Yuri’s throat tenderly just behind his ear, then bites just below that, eliciting a sound of pain. “Tell me, have you ever begged for mercy? Did someone break your spirit once before?”  
  
Memories surge, and Yuri gasps as shards of ice knife down his spine. _Fox Face_.  
  
“Good,” says Nicholai, reading his face. “Then you know what’s coming.”  
  
He slips one hand inside Yuri’s jacket, caressing bare skin. Yuri shifts as he feels those fingers tingle with a spell, and then he hisses as they begin to map a trail of pain across his torso. Nicholai watches him struggle with bright green eyes.  
  
“You fucking sadist…”  
  
Nicholai just smiles, his hand quickly working Yuri’s coat loose. He strips it up over the fusionist’s head to entangle his arms, trapping them effectively. Yuri makes a sound of protest. The priest lowers his head to his now-bare chest, licking one exposed nipple. Yuri shakes his head, trying to dismiss the sensation, but Nicholai keeps it up, his tongue circling and enveloping by turns. When Yuri hisses again, against his will, Nicholai teases his other nipple with the thumb of his still-painful hand. A jolt of pain and pleasure shoots through his body.  
  
“Ahh!” Yuri’s teeth show as he throws his head back. “Stop it!”  
  
Nicholai ignores him, his other hand busy with his captive’s pants. Yuri feels him yank them open, and then the demon hunter looks up with a malicious gleam in his eyes. “Which hand do you want?”  
  
“What?!” Nicholai shrugs, and his spell-coated hand begins to move downward. “No! No… Please, the other one. Oh, god…” Nicholai laughs. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and resists the urge to sob as he feels the man’s hand wrap around his cock and begin teasing. His hand is warm, and smooth, and talented. A moan escapes the Harmonixer’s throat against his will.  
  
He feels weight lift off him. Confused and suspicious, Yuri opens his crimson eyes to look up at the other man. Nicholai smirks and commands, “Roll over.”  
  
 _Oh, shit, he really means to do it_. Yuri closes his eyes again. He knows he can’t escape, and the only alternative he can think of is just marginally better than what Nicholai is planning. Still…he takes a deep breath. Looking inward, he calls to another of his fusion souls, feels it stirring within him…  
  
…and Nicholai watches his prisoner’s body morph into Puera. The priest gazes down at him with an eyebrow lifted in amusement, but Yuri can see his jade eyes burn. “You want me to fuck you like a woman?” He reaches a hand down to touch his cheek, then leans over him to taunt, “Are you sure you can handle this body? I’ve heard it’s so different for a woman…”  
  
“I’ll kill you for this, Nicholai. I swear to God I’ll make it slow.”  
  
He laughs. “I admit I’ve wondered what it would feel like for a man in a woman’s body. You’ll have to tell me.” Looking into the Harmonixer’s eyes, he slides one elegant hand up his smooth flank toward the garment that wraps around Puera’s torso. Yuri shifts, feeling the muscles of his stomach flutter under the touch. A corner of Nicholai’s mouth twitches as he slips his fingers beneath the cloth. “Does this feel the same as a man?”  
  
Yuri sucks in breath this time at the man’s teasing thumb on his nipple. It does feel a little different, and he wonders a bit wildly whether it’s because of the female body, or because he’s currently not human.  
  
Nicholai seems encouraged by his reaction. He purses his lips mockingly. “Or how about this?” Pulling Yuri’s head back with his free hand, he puts his lips to the fusionist’s throat. Yuri lets out a strangled gasp as Nicholai nips him hard, then licks the injured spot and nips again, a little further down. Working his way downward, he murmurs, “I really like the blue skin, by the way. Enticing. Very exotic.”  
  
Shit. Yuri thinks this was a mistake. Nicholai’s right, damn him; this body isn’t responding the way he’s used to, and he’s not sure how to control himself. But it’s too late as the exorcist’s hand tangles in Puera’s loose lower garment and tears it away, then trails delicately from Yuri’s waist downward. Helplessly, his body arches as Nicholai’s fingers find the sensitive spot they’d been looking for, and dwell there. Yuri gasps, “You’re a son of a bitch, Nicholai!”  
  
Nicholai’s mouth skims downward over exquisitely silky flesh to catch the bud of a nipple in his teeth. He bites gently, then releases. “Begging, remember?” A tremor runs through the body in his arms and he laughs.  
  
Yuri retreats to the old ploy of ticking his enemy off. “So it’s true about priests being gay perverts.” He’s dismayed at the way his voice trembles around the edges.  
  
“You’re not exactly looking very masculine at the moment,” the demon hunter points out. His fingers do something devious between Yuri’s legs to demonstrate.   
  
Yuri bites off a cry, then snarks back breathlessly, “About as masculine as you.”  
  
Nicholai’s eyes narrow. “Well. Why don’t we see about that?” He moves to straddle him again. Yuri mutters, “Oh, fuck” and squirms, as the priest parts his legs with a knee, then spreads them further by lowering himself between them.  
  
He taunts the captive Harmonixer briefly by grinding their hips together. Yuri puts his head back and carefully lets out a sigh so it doesn’t become a moan. Nicholai, not fooled, looks down into his face.  
  
“Your eyes are still the same.”  
  
For some reason, those words send a thread of terror through Yuri’s body.  
  
He closes his eyes and turns his head away, trying to force down the response he feels to the other man’s hot hardness pressing against his groin, but he knows he’s failing. Yuri might try to hide it, but Nicholai can feel that eager, not quite human body quivering against him. He’s a bit surprised at how much it turns him on.  
  
He warns, “Brace yourself.” Then he thrusts hard with his hips, enjoying the feel of the sleek body under him tensing and quaking as he enters. He sets up a rhythm that moves tauntingly, inexorable as the tide, as he strokes in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Yuri can’t control his body; he feels his hips lift against the other man without his volition, but Nicholai holds them still. “Oh, no, my dear. You don’t get to have a say unless you ask for it.”  
  
Disgusted by his own weakness, Yuri struggles, trying to escape the slow invasion. His resistance serves only to impale him further, bringing to his attention the way the man’s cock fills him, unyielding as he writhes on it. Nicholai, amused, wraps his arms around his writhing plaything, hands caressing that smooth skin. “Are you trying to escape, or encourage me?” Laughing, staring right into Yuri’s eyes, he gives a little twitch to his hips. It sends a jolt of sensation up Yuri’s body like electricity, curving his spine and throwing his head back. Nicholai dips his head to kiss and lick down that graceful arc, listening to the little helpless sounds his captive makes.  
  
Nicholai smirks at him, then catches the Harmonixer's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. He notes the lack of resistance as he begins moving his tongue to mimic the rhythm of his cock, and openly enjoys holding Yuri down as those curvaceous hips keep trying to rise and move against him.  
  
Yuri squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t handle this, he thinks. He’s no fainting virgin, but this feels so different from his experience with sex, it overwhelms him. He tries to twist away again, but Nicholai's body holds him prisoner. Teasingly, the man twitches his hips again, and Yuri fails to prevent a needy sound from escaping. Nicholai looks down at him with a knowing smile. He thrusts in, stops, and stays there, unmoving.  
  
Making a sound deep in his throat, Yuri tears his mouth away. “You inhuman son of a bitch, this is torture! Let me go or-” He bites off the rest, trying to save his pride.  
  
Watching his victim writhe uncontrollably under him, Nicholai repeats, “Or?”  
  
“Or fucking finish it!” Yuri grinds out between clenched teeth.  
  
“I don’t accept demands.” Nicholai bends down to bite his shoulder. “Only if you beg me.”  
  
“Fuck you! Ahhh-“  
  
Nicholai grins. “No, no. Fuck _you_.” He nuzzles a soft cheek. “You’re going to beg me, Yuri. You’re going to plead with me to let you come, before I’ll let you go.”  
  
Like Nicholai’s comment about his eyes, these words cut deep. Yuri squeezes his eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on his enemy’s face, and says, “Please.” He tries to make it sound flat. It comes out sounding desperate.  
  
“You still haven’t told me how you like being taken by a man,” counters the red-headed man relentlessly. His voice sounds like black silk. It brings a groan to Yuri’s lips.  
  
“Please, finish me.”  
  
Nicholai throws his head back and laughs, and then his body surges. Yuri cries out as he takes him hard, again and again. A shuddering begins deep in his body that feels like losing control, and erupts through his entire being as he climaxes. He feels Nicholai tense against him like a bowstring as the man’s cock pulses inside him, and then Nicholai collapses against him with a groan.  
  
They both lie there for a moment. Exhausted, Yuri falls back into his true body. Nicholai looks intently into his face. Yuri meets his eyes, and then wishes he hadn’t; his cheeks burn with shame as he looks into the satisfied, slightly flushed face of the man who just fucked him into oblivion.  
  
Nicholai looks at him for a bit with a satisfied expression. Then he untangles himself and acknowledges his prey with a seductive smile. “You can’t beat what you fear.”  
  
Unable to find strength to rise, Yuri answers in a low, weary voice. “Yeah. I know that better than you can fucking imagine.”


End file.
